Naruto no ofu za airon shinjou: introduction
by ARCH OF DEATH
Summary: what do you think the worst birthday present is. well naruto got one off the worst ever. after his 3rd birthday he is left with half a body. the plus side is his mum and dad are still alive. read to find out why. this is a cross-over of naruto & iron man.


Naruto ofu za airon shinjou

_**Authors note: ey its arch of death here bringing you my first good fic. I have made others before but they weren't any good so I'm deleting them. I have also posted the first part of this on the website before. But I am deleting it and putting part one and two together because the first one was very short. Some of you may have read **_**Naruto no oni ude**_** the author is my best friend and I got my inspiration from him.**_

_**I got the idea for **_**Naruto ofu za airon shinjou**_** on the toilet reading an iron man comic. Well read and have fun as you witness what Naruto's life would have been like if he was a machine and he had a fox's sprit in him. ENJOY!! **_

**Naruto ofu za airon shinjou-introduction**

I do………………….not own naruto :(

Naruto's eyes were shining as his mother brought out his birthday cake. His ears were filled with the sound of all his friends and family singing the happy birthday song. Minato and Kushina could not have been any happier of there son. Every thing was well for there one and only son. He was the happiest boy on earth. But little did he know that his life was about to turn upside down.

The night was cold. And everyone in the village was asleep, except for naruto who was nowhere near sleeping. Naruto was very familiar with the village. His father was always say how one day Naruto would be Hokage and that he needed to know the village very well if he wanted to protect it so he and his father had been on many hiking trips. Naruto decided to take a walk. But that I was he made the biggest mistake of his life.

He took a few steps out of the front door and took a deep breath and took a step forward, suddenly he was being blasted into the air by a landmine.

He hit the floor several seconds later. There was basically nothing left of his body except he's chest head and his left arm. He lay there unconscious as his father and mother came running out of what was left of the house. And for the other side what would have looked like 10 medical ninjas and ¼ of the village.

His lifeless body was teleported to the hospital using Minato's most deadly battle attack. The second it arrived he was taken in to emergency surgery. 92 hours later after 3 days of no food or rest of Minato and Kushina lady Tsunade approached the heart broken parents and told them was happening. Her words brought tears to Kushinas eyes as she collapsed onto the chare. Minato fell to the chare head in hands but the were not crying because they were sad. They were crying because they were happy. The operation was a great susses.

The only problem was that naruto was now a machine.

Life was different ever since the incident. After 3 months of investigating the ambu came to the conclusion that the mine was intended for Minato as an attempt to kill the hokage but it failed when Naruto stepped on it.

3 years had passed and Naruto had spent nearly the whole time training and ultimately making an attempt to master his body suit. Minato had also dedicated a lot of time and effort into the complete perfection of the suit. He spent most nights up trying to perfect the chakra veins placed in the amour and adjusting the auto hand-sign system which would automatically preform hand-signs for Naruto meaning it would be a lot quicker for him to preform jutsu.

Minato was not the only person spending time on Naruto's suit.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were also spending a lot of time creating ways to make Naruto's armour more mobile and handy.

Naruto now had and advantage over every other child. He could never get tired unless he ran out of chakra. He was also extremely fit because of the suit. He could move for ages and would only get a better stamina level. The entire suit was controlled by his brain so it was like living in a normal body.

Minato had been working on a part for the suit when he accidentally constructed a rocket launcher for the chest plate and hands. Tsunade also made a brake-through in her work. She was working on a spring for the boots when she turned it into a thrusters on his boots which meant he could fly for periods of time. Jiraiya was having no luck what so ever. He was attempting to add a self triggering deafens mechanism which would automatically happen if Naruto was in a life threatening position.

Jiraiya thought he had made it but instead he inserted a faulty virus. It had a major affect. It drove Naruto crazy. One night he woke up and destroyed half the village with 3 blasts for his launchers. Lucky for Minato he had created a shut down system for Naruto's suit. But to his extreme regret that very same night a nine tailed demon beast attack Konoha.

Minato rebooted Naruto's system and within minutes he was ready for war. Minato dressed in his traditional Hokage armour and gave Naruto a bunch Hirashin kuni. He told Naruto to through them at the fox's head, neck and back. Naruto flu out at ¾ the speed of light. When he got out Naruto flu straight to the fox but was knocked back with one swing of the fox's tail.

A part of his battle suit was torn off. The part that kept Naruto alive. Naruto knew even at the age of six (now) that it was only a matter of time before he was a goner.

Naruto thought for a second…………………… until it was clear to him what he need to do. He started sending massive amounts of chakra to left arm from elbow down until it was on fire with blue chakra. He jumped up and punched the fox right between the eyes fending the fox back 20 metres.

Naruto started to charge up his arm again when he realised the fox was fighting itself. It was scratching and hitting its head agent the ground. Naruto zoomed up on the foxes face realising that it was turning a blackish purple. He then realised the fox was attacking the village agents his own will.

Naruto realised what he needed to do. He charged his arm up and flu into the dark sky. He zoomed to the fox's left side which is where this evil power was coming from. He knew that if he jumped he would not have had enough time. His arm charged to the max he obliterated the fox's rib cage.

There was a 3 second delay before the dark energy was blown out of the kiubi turning into black fire and disintegrating the entire forest around him.

Naruto had killed the evil sprit.

In return for destroying its evil side the nine tailed granted him all of his power. The entire village watched and Naruto floated in mid air receiving all the power of the fox. As his feet touched the ground a stunning transformation began. Naruto's ones silver amour was now red and black and the deadly wound he once had was now gone, replaced with a new harder material.

Naruto was the most lethal ninja know to man but the only problem was what would become of the world if he was to use his power for bad.

After a long meting in the hokage's room Naruto decided to use the awesome power he had for the protection of the village and under direct orders for the fox. _**Destroy Madara Uchiha**_.

3 days after the tragic battle Naruto was confronted by Jiraiya and was given a little box. There was a letter on the box it said:

_Dear Naruto from Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina._

_Use it well._

**NOTE:**** if you want to find out what the gift was read the next chapter. Yours sincerely ARCH OF DEATH bringing you **_**NARUTO OFU ZA AIRON SHINJOU**_

_**Hiya how'd you like it. Pretty good ha. Well that's up to you to decide.**_

_**I'm having a little problem deciding on what kinda of bow Miko (sasuke's twin sister) should have. Can you great readers help??**_

_**Here are the options (if you don't know what they look like just chose what u think sounds best :**_

_Elven longbow _

_Orc shortbow_

_Ranger dagerbow (bow with tiny dagger on handle for close range attacks)_

_**Thanks just one more problem I can't decide who Naruto should end up with so I need some help.**_

_**Here are the options:**_

_Ino_

_Ayame_

_Tenten_

_Temari_

_Hanna_

_Miko _

_**Thanks for the help.**_

_**Vote for as many as you want. It's all up to you.**_

_**Happy fanficing yours sincerely: ARCH OF DEATH **_


End file.
